What Would You Do?
by Brittbites96
Summary: Sasuke is back. Sakura has to heal him, save his life. She can do that. But she is stuck watching him all day everyday, in sickness and in health. Can she handle that? What will happen when everything is said and done? Will she be strong enough to go through with it? Or quit while she is still ahead?


I ran my hands through my electric pink hair. The large dark oak desk I'm sitting at is cluttered with medical papers and research, empty or half full coffee cups, and ash trays. How it got this way? I don't know. It did, and I'm not stopping it. My office is filled with medical books of all ages. Shelves line the walls, all filled to the top. Stacks five feet high in the corners. It happens.

I sigh struggling to focus on the medical forms. My break is long over due. _Oh well, I won't stop until I get this done. Then I will take my break_, I say with finality and determination.

I keep asking Naruto, the sixth Hokage, to get me a bigger office or at least a small library for my books, but he's just a little too busy. Well, it gives me something to big him about.

"Haruno-san." a voice calls on the other side of the door, "Hokage-sama wants to speak to you."

"I'm coming." I sigh and get up, maneuvering around the stacks careful to not start a land slide. Naruto really needs to get me a new office.

Walking the halls is always so calming. Little children run back and fourth, Genin talk amongst their teams without a care in the world. For now.

I reach the door to Naruto's office and enter his office without even knocking. I'm his right hand. I don't need to knock.

"Naruto. I'm needed?" I ask

"Sakura-chan. Bad news or worst news?"

"Eh. Just hit me with everything." I sigh. Naruto looks a little too serious for his personality. Oh boy.

"Well, we have Sasuke's trail. It's weak. We also know the places he's staying in. But no one has been to or from the shed in what seems like weeks. Even his chakra itself is weak. I think he's sick. It doesn't look good. Send a team? Or leave him alone?" He avoids my gaze. Figures.

"Naruto. Look at me." I say keeping my anger in check. "I'm a big girl. I can do this. ANBU mission?"

"Only you and Shika, then. This isn't going to be in the books. I'll have Ino set up a medical station in your apartment. Get out, get in, out and in. No issue. I don't want this public. We will question him covertly. Got it?" Naruto says, his voice lowered. He looks up to me worriedly. As if I'll break under pressure. HA. Like this will effect me anymore.

"Got it. I'll pack and meet Shik in 15." I get up to leave.

"Lets keep it between us four. For now at least."

"Who am I going to tell? My dog? Or how about that shinobi I take care of, you know that one in a coma. I think he's a gossip thriver." I smirk with a failed attempt at lightening the mood.

"I know. Just letting you know. Heheh." He forces a chuckle.

Naruto's office is spotless. Completely opposite of mine, Tsunade's, and his messy, almost lazy personality. Guess it's for image. The giant window behind him is cleaned to the point that you don't know it's a window. The town down below, looks alive. Even as the sun sets, people don't look like they're heading to bed anytime soon. It's the weekend after all! Festivals all around!

I get up from the comfy chair I spent so many nights sitting in, keeping Naruto company late at night. Giving Naruto a careless smile, I head toward the door. With a final careless wave while my back is turned away from him, I enter the hallway.

Walking out of the tower, I head to my apartment. I'm zombie-like as people smile my way, but too lost in thought to notice. Sasuke. It's been years. 8 years to be exact, but who's counting? I haven't seen him 5 years. But I wouldn't know that either. He's 22 by now, not that I would know still. Or care.

_You care! _Inner Sakura basically shout_s. Stop lying to yourself. You're only making it hard on me and you. You would be SO much happier. Now go. Before you make a mistake._

_Shut up. I don't need your input now or ever. Thank you very much._

_Hahaha! Like you could just get rid of me the easily. YOU created me. Remember?_

I sigh. She's right. I did create her. Oh, Whatever.

I open the door to my apartment. I have a bag always packed with clothes. ANBU missions have always been exciting for me. Except this one of course. But nevertheless. It's a mission. Lets pretend it's not Sasuke and someone else. That would work. Then I should be excited.

My apartment is small. Two bedroom. I would describe it in detail but I don't have any personal items and the place doesn't really stick out. As an ANBU and the right hand of the Hokage, it's a risk to personalize my apartment. Or "public" apartment. I have a cozy bungalow on the edge of the village that's much more personalized. This one was planned to look like I live here but not to give away any vital information. In case of infiltration. On the up side, under the carpet there is a trap door that leads to an underground maze and eventually to a closet in the bungalow.

I grab my pack. Give my dog, a 3 year old black Caucasian Shepherd named Reggae, a kiss. And I head out.

Leaving a enough food and water to last Reggae a week, I shut the front door behind me and start to walk along the pavement avoiding all the main streets, sticking to alleys and rooftops.

Successfully I reach the gate of the village, I spot Shikamaru already there. We walk out. Apparently, Sasuke is in a shed in the forest of death. About a days trip. We discuss all possible threats and head out at full speed.

Shikamaru keeps silent. Great, this is all I need. Down in all the what ifs and questions.

_How will he look? Will he be just as cute? Giiiiirl. You're forgetting who he is. That ass will ALWAYS be fine._

I roll my eyes and keep down a snort. I focus on the number of times my feet touch a branch. Every time I push off one I try and reach farther on the next one, all while counting the number of branches.

.~*~.

The shed is large about the size of a living room. Odd to have a shed in the middle of no where, Hm? We scout the area for any possible threats. Check. None. Any traps? Check. Nope. Any other people? Check. Nada. Genjustu? Check. Zilch.

I lean against the side of the shed between the door frame and a window. Shik is leaning on the other side of the door frame. Sasuke's chakra is extremely weak. The weakest I have ever felt it. _Your strive for power didn't work out as planned I presume? Sa-su-ke-kun. _I smirk at the thought.

Shikamaru's eyes look along the horizon of trees to see if anyone was watching, then back at me. He nods. I grab the handle and nod back. Breath. In. Out. This isn't Sasuke remember?

The light as I open the door infects the dark inside. I sense Sasuke's chakra in the back of the shed. I wouldn't consider it a shed either. As my eyes adjust, it looks more and more like a one-roomed cabin. Make-shift kitchen, make-shift living room, and the make-shift bedroom. I look at the bed and see a figure laying on it's back, Sasuke.

He looks terrible.

I walk up to him and put my hand on his forehead. A fever. I focused on listening to him breath. Quick and shallow. I look at his chest just to make sure. Yeap. I touch his hand. Sweaty and cold. _Poison._ I further examine him, with worried eyes. _Sasuke, what have you done? _Blood. Lots of blood. I focus medical chakra to my hand and run it along his body. Three, no Four, deep gashes exist. Two on his back, one on his chest running down by his left knee, and lastly one running from the side of his neck to his sternum._ Infection. Sasuke is dying._

"Shika. I've got him. Doesn't look good. Go. Clear a path. I'll be close behind. Meet me at my apartment." I breath out. Determined to stay strong and get this done.

"Okay. Sak, hurry." And he's gone.

I stop the bleeding enough to transport. I pick Sasuke up and sling him on my back. And I leave with out a sound.

As I run, memories I should have long forgotten flood my mind. The time when he first left. When he tried to kill me, twice. _Let a trader die or save the life of your lost team mate. _I was on the fence. The more I thought, the more torn I became. I hated that weakness. Instead, I let the moonlight light my path and just counted the number of branches my feet touched.

.~*~.

4,968 branches and twenty-four hours later, the town came into view. I jumped the wall and ran towards my bungalow, masking our chakra. Upon reaching the bungalow, I get Sasuke inside and on my bed. I checked his vitals. He's alive. I slung him onto my back once again and headed for the closet and into the maze.

Robotically, I take myself through the maze. I don't even need to think about it. The maze was long ago memorized. I just focus chakra to meet feet and travel faster. _Oh shit. What did you do to yourself, Sasuke? Didn't I yell at you enough to take care of yourself? Stupid ass. More stupid then fucking Naruto. Do I have to-_

"Sak...ura?" A whisper stops my train of thought. He shouldn't even be conscious.

"Hold on. We are almost there." I say, focusing more chakra to my feet. Moving faster than I ever thought imaginable.

Then I see the ladder. It has never looked so heavenly.

I open the latch and the table that's laid over it flips over.

"Sak?" Ino says unsure.

"Where's everything set up?" I say out of breath. "He's poisoned and have major infections."

"It's in your bed room. Reggae is on your bed waiting as well".

"Okay, Get me the ingredients to neutralize the poison. The cream I made for killing an infection. A large bowl filled with warm water. and a cloth. Along with two pairs of clothes. Inform Naruto. And get everyone out. I need some quiet."

Ino nodded and left to get everything I neeed. She knows when a life is on the line, it's all business.

"Shik, guard the door. No one comes in. Not even Naruto. Got it?" He nodded in understanding.

I walked into the bedroom and there was the table. I laid Sasuke down and went to work. Reggae, who was laying on the bed, whined knowing the seriousness.

"Shhhhhh, Reg. It okay. Everything will be okay." I soothed while undressing Sasuke. The wounds were bad. The slice on his upper chest was oozing blood diluted puss. Only in his under wear, he was shivering. I turned the air off and the heat on.

Ino came in with the supplies, setting them on the bed and left. She know I had to do this alone. A pride struggle. This was personal.

"Sak-..." Sasuke started to twist and turn.

"Sasuke. Stop moving. I need to heal you. Stay still" With that, he stopped moving. He tried to open his eyes. When they opened for a split second, I saw what was underneath his lids. I gasped.

They were clouded over slightly. Behind the grey, you could clearly see it. It was scary. The Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke was blind. Blind with the Mangekyou Sharingan activated.


End file.
